Motor vehicles frequently incorporate a variety of decorative and functional vehicular trim components that are mounted to an exterior or interior surface of the vehicle. Examples of external trim components include, but are not limited to, spoilers, door and lift-gate handles, license plate frames, and various bars, such as a lighting bar above the license plate and a bar for mounting a center high mount stop light (CHMSL). Some of these components include indicia or other visual markings. The visual markings can be static, such as decorative markings that customize the appearance of the vehicle or indicia to communicate information, such as the make or model of the vehicle (known as “vehicle badging”), to an observer. Other visual markings are dynamic or interactive, such as turn signal indicators and brake lights that illuminate to communicate an intended action of the driver. Another example of a dynamic visual marking can be a keypad of a keyless entry system. Typically, the keypad is mounted on a door panel or a door handle and has a plurality of individual keys with numbers or letters thereon so that a user can depress the keys in a predetermined sequence to unlock the door of the vehicle.
At times, visual markings, such as turn signal indicators, keypads, and controls on the interior of the vehicle (e.g., cruise control, radio, and climate controls) can detract from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. Although these visual markings are not backlit while not in use, the non-illuminated marking can be viewable by an observer. Markings that are not illuminated at all times but are always discernible can distract a driver. It is therefore desirable for these markings to be viewable only when they are employed.
Additionally, the appearance of static visual markings, such as decorative markings, vehicle make/model indicia, and displays in the interior of the vehicle (e.g., instrument panel displays), can be drab and lackluster and, therefore, fail to create a selected appearance or fail to attract sufficient attention to the visual markings. Vehicle manufacturers advantageously utilize vehicle badging to not only identify the make and model of the vehicle, but also as an advertising medium. More visually captivating vehicle badging would be a more effective promotional tool. It is therefore desirable for a vehicular component to have visually alluring indicia or other markings.
Items other than vehicular trim components can suffer from similar aesthetic deficiencies. Examples of such items include household appliances, audio and video equipment, and signage. In today's competitive markets, the appearance of a product, or a display associated with a product or a business, can be a significant factor in a customer's purchase decision. A visually stimulating appearance that sets one product or display apart from others can increase the likelihood of a positive purchase decision.